1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to lockable enclosures. More particularly, the invention concerns security enclosures for housing equipment, including but not limited to, electrical equipment, such as components for cable television, cable data, telephone and other communication systems.
2. Description of the Prior Art
By way of background, lockable enclosures have many uses. One application is for housing electrical equipment used for providing telecommunication services. For example, lockable security enclosures are commonly used to house junction connectors, taps, and other electrical components for communication systems that provide cable television, cable data, telephone and other network services to residential and business premises. Because such enclosures are often located in publicly accessible areas, they are usually provided with a security lock structure that prevents access for unauthorized purposes, such as making an illegal service hookup. It is to improvements in the security features of lockable enclosures that the present invention is directed.